Alvis
Alvis (アルヴィース, Aruvīsu, Alviss; English dub: ) is a character from Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a Hom employed by the High Entia royal family as a seer. He joins the group several times as a guest, and is active in one battle. He remains a very ambiguous character throughout the game. Story Tephra Cave When resting in Tephra Cave, Shulk has a dream in which he is standing in a grey area wreathed deeply in mist and is spoken to by a distant, unseen figure, later revealed to be Alvis. Alvis talks to him about changing the future, and the vision dissipates with a cryptic quote about the Monado and Shulk foreseeing Reyn being killed by the Arachno Queen. Colony 6 Alvis is first seen properly at Colony 6, when the party is fighting Metal Face. As it begins to look as though Metal Face will win, a Telethia appears and destroys most of the supporting Mechon, distracting Metal Face long enough for Shulk to damage him with the Monado. After this, Metal Face flees with the remaining Mechon and the Telethia retreats to a distant cliff edge, where Alvis is sitting. Alvis seems to be able to understand it. Makna Forest Shulk first meets Alvis in Makna Forest, while collecting some pure water Ether crystals to heal Melia. Alvis appears behind him and introduces himself, also revealing that he knows Shulk's name and backstory (calling him "famous among all Homs"). Shulk begins to recognise him from the dream, but is interrupted by Alvis announcing the arrival of a group of Telethia. These attack Shulk, using an ability that allows them to read his mind, rendering his attacks useless. Alvis, who has been standing by watching, tells Shulk that his visions are useless against them (prompting Shulk to ask how Alvis knows about his visions), then teaches Shulk to use the Purge ability, while demonstrating he can use the Monado with great proficiency. For a single fight, he joins Shulk's party. After the fight, Shulk asks him how he learned to use the Monado, but he merely looks amused and tells Shulk that the defeated Telethia were not the "Prime Telethia", but simply its spawn. He then goes on to explain more about the Monado, saying it is capable of disturbing the very fabric of existence. Reyn interrupts their conversation from behind, and Shulk turns to greet him. However, before Shulk can introduce Alvis to Reyn, he looks back to find that the former has disappeared. Reyn jokingly dismisses Shulk's insistence that someone was there and the two head back to the main group with the water crystals, unaware that they are being watched by Alvis from the other side of the river. Alcamoth When the party arrives in Alcamoth, Alvis is revealed to be the "Divine Seer" of Sorean Antiqua, the High Entia Emperor — an occupation that seems to have a lot of freedom involved, as he is often away from the capital. He is sent to interrogate them as to why they are there, and after they have explained he tells them that they have been detained as they carry the Monado. However, he almost immediately orders their release, and then leaves to report back to the Emperor. When talking to the Emperor about the Monado, he says his sight is hindered. He also overhears Yumea thinking ill of Melia, however does not appear to do anything about it. He explains that, since all of the actions in the universe are ruled by ether, and that ether is calculable in its changes, then all of the actions in the universe can be predicted. Eryth Sea Alvis escorts the party into the High Entia Tomb, and acts as an adviser. When the party catches up with Melia, he prevents the Solidum Telethia's explosion from harming them. In a cutscene, it is revealed that one month earlier, Alvis had a vision of the events to come on Prison Island and the subsequent death of the Emperor. He shows this to the Emperor, who chooses to accept his fate. After the death of the Emperor, Alvis is seen on Prison Island talking to Zanza, who apparently survived in some form despite his physical body being destroyed, and suggests he could have stood in for Zanza. When the party leaves Alcamoth for Valak Mountain, Alvis goes with them, as he is familiar with the region, though he does not say why at the moment. Valak Mountain Alvis continues to advise and follow the party through their trek to Valak Mountain. He states that is best to search refuge in the Ose Tower, now called the Sealed Tower, and promises to tell Shulk everything once they arrive. Inside, he reveals that this place was built by the High Entia, for the purpose of housing and protecting the Monado. The party realises that this is where the Monado and Shulk were found. Alvis states that all who can become seers must touch the Monado in a ceremony of seers, which is the ritual performed by Alvis's family; although it is unclear how many other seers there have been, or who Alvis' "family" is, considering his origin. He goes on to ask Shulk a series of questions about the reason of their visions, leading Shulk to his own conclusions. He says that their visions are fluctuations in the ether, and that the Monado exists to disrupt the ether, and hence change the future. When the party reaches Sword Valley, Alvis leaves the group to return to Alcamoth with Dickson, to help Kallian with the assembly of the allied force, and to resume his duties as seer. The Second War He is seen advising Kallian in the Battle of Sword Valley, riding in Kallian's Havres. He tells Kallian he has a bad feeling, as the Mechon are neither attacking nor defending. He then realizes that Shulk and the rest of the party are in danger, and asks permission to pilot a Havres to find them, warning Kallian that Mechonis is awakening. He flies to the Machina, and warns Migol and Linada that Shulk is in danger, allowing them to fly Junks to catch the party just as they fall from Mechonis. Alvis remains with the party as a guest until Mechonis Core, where he stays behind with Dickson as the party goes to confront Egil. Passage of Fate After Shulk is shot by Dickson and Zanza leaves his body, he finds himself drifting in the passage of fate, or space. Alvis appears in a flare of light and tells Shulk that nobody else can decide that Shulk's life was pointless other than Shulk himself. He then tells Shulk more about Meyneth and Zanza — that they both need to use a being that they had created as a physical host, and that the world was created solely so that they could exist. However now Zanza feels the mortals are a risk, as they are beginning to exist outside the passage of fate, and must be destroyed. He goes on to say that Shulk can walk his own path, and defy fate. Shulk returns to the physical realm, to save the others from the Telethias' assault on Colony 6. Betrayal Once Dickson's Sureny Telethia has been defeated, Dickson calls out to Alvis, revealing him to be one of Zanza's disciples and presumably a traitor. The party expresses shock and distress at this announcement, however Alvis remains silent as he walks to join Dickson. Shulk, in response to Reyn's shouting, is calm, letting Alvis walk away. He sends the Sani Telethia to fight the party. When it is defeated, Alvis asks Shulk if the world belongs to him or Zanza. He and Dickson then jump onto the backs of two Asara Telethia, and retreat. Space After leaving Prison Island for the last time, the party finds themselves in space. Once they see Earth, Shulk hears Alvis saying that soon he must make a choice, and that he cannot wait to see which path Shulk will choose. Shulk recognizes the voice, but cannot see him. The other party members cannot hear him. The Final Battle As Zanza begins to lose his battle with Shulk, Alvis' disembodied voice turns up again, telling him even gods are restricted to the limited power determined by providence. As he says this, beams of light connect the three Monados (Zanza's, Meyneth's and Shulk's), and Zanza recognises the voice, expressing rage at Alvis for disobeying him. Alvis ignores him, asking Shulk again whether the world belongs to him or Zanza. Epilogue After Zanza is defeated, Shulk finds himself close to Earth, viewing a satellite. A green star-shaped entity appears beside him, speaking with Alvis' voice, and tells Shulk that this is his home. They watch as, in the past, Meyneth and Zanza (then known as Klaus) accidentally destroy their universe, and are reborn as Bionis and Mechonis in the new one. He reveals that Shulk has become a new god, and explains his identity; the administrative computer of a phase transition experiment facility. He goes on to point out that the world is falling apart, and asks Shulk, as its god, what he wishes to do with it. Shulk is unsure, so Alvis recreates the other party members' personalities from Shulk's consciousness to help him decide. Shulk says that the decision belongs to every living being, and allows Alvis to create a world without gods. The three Monados fuse together in a great burst of energy, and the planet reforms itself around Bionis as the rest of the universe is also recreated. Alvis is last seen in a flashback scene, standing in his Hom form, where he says his final words to the party; "Shulk. This new world is boundless. It is home to not only you, but many forms of life. I can see it. In this world, all life will walk towards the future, hand in hand." Art List * Cross Ray Deals physical damage * Lost Ray Deals a large amount of physical damage Equipment None of Alvis' equipment can be unequipped or changed, for the short while he joins Shulk's party when fighting alongside him in Makna Forest. Alvis' weapon is the Claymore, which is a unique sword that looks just like Shulk's old Junk Sword, including its icon. The rest of Alvis' equipment is the Seacle set: the Seacle Cap, the Seacle Top, the Seacle Gloves, the Seacle Bottoms and the Seacle Shoes. Trivia Alvis has a symbol, a triangle with circles at each corner, on the back of his clothes that seems to be closely related to Meyneth and her Monado. It is the same symbol found on the triangular chest plate that goes over Fiora's robot body, which seemed to house Meyneth and power Fiora. When Meyneth's double sword Monados combine into one larger sword, the symbol on the hilt of the sword is again this same symbol. When looking at Meyneth herself in her Machina form, she has three large circles in a triangular fashion, which seem to resemble this same symbol and perhaps be the source of it. It is unknown if this symbol is to represent Meyneth, or Meyneth's Monado. However, before at Zanza's death, not only does Alvis speak from both Zanza's Monado and Meyneth's Monado (while both are being held by Zanza), but later on Alvis does state that he is Monado among other things. Gallery alvis tyrea concepts.jpg Alvis Status1.jpg Alvis.png Alvis_Claymore.jpg|Alvis' and his Claymore weapon SpaceStation_Z_15_0005.png|Space Station1 SpaceStation_Z_16_0037.png|Space Station 2 SpaceStation_Z_18_0108.png|Space Station 3 Alvis_Tension_Portraits.jpg|Alvis Tension Portraits Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Homs